


Das war ein Fehler

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [86]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel macht etwas Dummes.> Post in meinem LJ:Kapitel 1undKapitel 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 120 Minuten Challenge: Angst - verlorener Schlüssel – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Genre: Angst (oder so was ähnliches …), aber auch ein bißchen Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel macht was Dummes.  
> Länge: ~ 1000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Angst ist einfach nicht mein Genre …

***

 

In Ordnung. Er sah es ein, die Idee war Mist gewesen. Sich nach Feierabend den Tatort nochmal anzusehen, mitten im Wald, und das alleine – was hatte er sich dabei gedacht! Thiel stützte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Erst einmal hatte das alles rein gar nichts gebracht. Dann hatten ihn Schüsse in der Ferne aufgeschreckt und der Gedanke daran, daß es womöglich gerade Jagdsaison war und er in seiner beigen Jacke vermutlich leicht mit einem Reh oder so zu verwechseln, hatte nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung beigetragen. Und dann, als er schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Auto gewesen war, war plötzlich ein riesiges schwarzes Vieh neben ihm aus dem Gebüsch gedonnert. Er war um sein Leben gerannt, querfeldein, durch Gestrüpp und zwischen Bäumen hindurch, immer weiter, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Zum Glück hatte sein Verfolger vorher aufgegeben. Er richtete sich wieder auf und lauschte. Nichts. Also jedenfalls nicht mehr als die üblichen Geräusche im Wald. Vermutete er wenigstens. Er war nicht so oft im Wald. Deshalb hatte er auch überhaupt keine Ahnung gehabt, daß Wildschweine so groß wurden. Und so aggressiv.

Aber gut, das Ganze war jetzt ja nun nicht mehr zu ändern, er würde das einfach als dumme Idee und Fehlschlag verbuchen. Und jetzt mußte er nur noch zum Auto zurück finden. Und weitere Begegnungen mit Wildtieren vermeiden. Und das zackig, es dämmerte nämlich schon.

 

***

 

Bis er das Auto endlich gefunden hatte, war es schon fast dunkel. Vor Erleichterung kamen ihm beinahe die Tränen. Das durfte er echt niemandem erzählen, daß er sich im Münsteraner Stadtwald verlaufen hatte. Und jetzt nix wie heim, der Magen knurrte ihm auch schon gewaltig. Erleichtert griff er in die Jackentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel.

Und in die andere Tasche.

Und in die Hosentaschen. Vorne, hinten und zur Sicherheit noch mal vorne.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Fluchend zerrte er sich die Jacke vom Leib, um sie noch einmal gründlich zu durchsuchen.

Nichts.

Irgendwo auf der Flucht vor dem Wildschwein mußte ihm der Schlüssel aus der Tasche gerutscht sein.

Thiel rüttelte panisch an der Autotür. Natürlich abgeschlossen. Nicht daß ihm das ohne Schlüssel viel genutzt hätte. Aber wenigstens hätte er sich dann ins Auto setzen können, statt hier alleine nachts im Wald zu stehen. Er zog die Jacke fröstelnd wieder an und fluchte noch einmal. So ein verdammter Mist, heute ging aber auch alles schief. Und jetzt? Zum Laufen war das zu weit, ganz abgesehen davon, daß es mittlerweile stockduster war. Und wo ein Wildschwein war, gab es vermutlich auch noch mehr. Die lebten doch in Herden. Rotten, hörte er Boernes Stimme in Gedanken. Wildschweine leben in Rotten. Thiel seufzte. Na super. Tips zum Überleben in der Wildnis wären ihm jetzt lieber gewesen. Warum mußte er sich jetzt ausgerechnet an so was erinnern?

Erst als ihn der Ruf einer Eule ganz in der Nähe zusammenzucken ließ, fiel ihm sein Handy wieder ein. Manchmal stand er echt auf dem Schlauch. Was Boerne dazu jetzt wieder zu sagen gehabt hätte, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Schnell griff er nach dem Handy, das zum Glück fest und sicher in der Innentasche seiner Jacke steckte, und rief seinen Vater an. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, daß der Akku nur noch auf einem Balken war. Aber für ein ganz kurzes Telefonat würde es sicher noch – Und dann ging Herberts AB ran. Wo trieb der sich denn schon wieder rum um diese Uhrzeit! Hastig gab er seinen Standort durch, so genau er das beschreiben konnte, und legte auf. Das Handy signalisierte ihm mittlerweile schon, daß es sich in Kürze verabschieden würde. Thiel holte tief Luft. Kurzentschlossen wählte er Boernes Nummer. Der war eigentlich immer zu erreichen und der Spott war ihm jetzt auch egal. Und wirklich, nach dreimal Klingeln hob Boerne ab. Er fiel dem anderen sofort ins Wort, es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis sein Akku den Geist aufgab.

„Boerne, ich steh hier im Stadtwald und komme nicht mehr weg. Ich brauche –“

Das Handy verabschiedete sich mit einem schrillen Piepsen. Er versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, obwohl er natürlich wußte, daß das keinen Sinn hatte. Das Ding war tot.

Und dann wurde ihm bewußt, wie dunkel es inzwischen war. Und wie unheimlich. Und wie kalt. Er schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper und versuchte, ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken. Ab welchen Temperaturen wurde das eigentlich gefährlich? Und wie kalt wurde es um diese Jahreszeit nachts im Wald? Sollte er irgendwo Schutz suchen? Aber wo, er sah ja kaum die Hand vor Augen. Und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was er hier nachts so aufschrecken konnte. Unwillkürlich rückte er näher ans Auto. Und dann, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel und er die Nacht kaum stehend verbringen konnte, rutschte er nach unten und lehnte sich gegen die Fahrertür. Irgendetwas raschelte, und irgendetwas rief in der Ferne. Und auch in der Nähe. Thiel schluckte. Bestimmt gab es hier nichts Gefährliches, nur daß es kalt und feucht und unbequem war. Das war hier schließlich ein mitteleuropäischer Wald und nicht irgendeine Wildnis.

Trotzdem hatte er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so einsam und verlassen gefühlt. Wie viel Boerne wohl noch gehört hatte? Aber selbst wenn Boerne den Anfang noch gehört hatte, hatte er überhaupt gesagt, wo er genau war? Daß sein Vater heute Nacht noch seine Nachrichten abhören würde, war eher unwahrscheinlich. Herbert war da chronisch unzuverlässig, er wußte gar nicht, warum der überhaupt einen AB hatte. Und außerdem stand zu befürchten, daß er gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen würde diese Nacht, seit er mit dieser Monika … oder hieß sie Michaela? Egal, auf Herberts Hilfe konnte er vermutlich nicht hoffen.

Er würde abwarten müssen, bis es hell wurde, und dann die Strecke bis zur Straße zu Fuß.

Wann wurde es im Moment eigentlich hell? Etwas flatterte im Dunkeln über seinen Kopf und er drückte sich mit klopfendem Herzen näher ans Auto.

Nur keine Panik. Die paar Stunden würde er sicher überstehen. Er hätte es beinahe laut gesagt, es war ja sowieso niemand da, der ihn hören würde. Aber der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme in der Dunkelheit war so unheimlich, daß er nach dem ersten Wort stoppte.

Und dann fing es an zu regnen.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – in Tränen ausbrechen – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, h/c, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel nachts alleine im Wald die zweite.  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

 

Irgendwann mußte er vor lauter Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein. Trotz Kälte und Nässe und all den unheimlichen Geräuschen. Er schreckte erst wieder hoch, als er ein besonders lautes Geräusch hörte. Bevor er zuordnen konnte, was das war, wurde er plötzlich durch ein grelles Licht geblendet und hob reflexartig die Arme vors Gesicht.

„Thiel?!“ Jemand griff nach seinen Armen. „Alles in Ordnung? Sind Sie verletzt?“

Er blinzelte und erkannte Boernes Umrisse im grellen Scheinwerferlicht.

„Thiel?“ Die Hände tasteten an seinen Armen entlang bis zum Hals. „Hören Sie mich?“

Er war so verdutzt, daß er erst jetzt kapierte, daß der andere nach seinem Puls suchte. „Alles O.K., ich bin nur –“

„Oh, Gott sei Dank.“ Er hatte noch nie so viel ehrliche Erleichterung in Boernes Stimme gehört. „Was machen Sie denn hier alleine mitten in der Nacht?!“

„Ich ...“ Er wollte eigentlich erklären, was passiert war, aber im selben Moment wurde ihm bewußt, daß Boerne ihn gefunden hatte. Daß er hier weg kam, daß er nicht die ganze Nacht einsam und verlassen im Wald zubringen mußte. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, daß er komplett durchgefroren und nur halb wach und immer schon nah am Wasser gebaut gewesen war, jedenfalls sagte Boerne „Na, na“ und klopfte ihm ungelenk auf die Schulter, und dann – er konnte gar nicht sagen, ob er nach Boerne oder Boerne nach ihm gegriffen hatte, aber das war ihm jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch egal. Boerne war warm und hielt ihn und sagte zum Glück nur „Kommen Sie mit ins Auto, Sie sind ja ganz naß.“ Und erwähnte die Tränen mit keinem Wort, wofür ihm Thiel fast noch dankbarer war als dafür, daß er ihn gefunden hatte.

So dankbar, daß er es später klaglos erduldete, daß Boerne all die Kratzer verarztete, die er sich auf seiner Flucht vor der Wildsau geholt hatte. Aber noch saßen sie hier in Boernes Auto, dank Standheizung im Warmen, und er fragte, wie ihn Boerne überhaupt gefunden hatte.

Boerne sah ihn an, als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle. „Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie sind im Stadtwald.“

„Aber der ist groß.“

„So groß nun auch wieder nicht. Und unseren aktuellen Tatort kann man nur an drei Stellen einigermaßen fußnah mit dem Auto erreichen. Und was sollten Sie sonst um die Zeit im Wald tun als nochmal den Tatort in Augenschein nehmen?“ Boerne warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Was Sie nie, nie alleine tun sollten und schon gar nicht ohne zu hinterlassen, was Sie vorhaben. Das haben Sie doch wohl schon in der Grundausbildung gelernt!“

Thiel schnaubte. Oder vielmehr er versuchte zu schnauben, während er mit den Zähnen klapperte. „Und Sie? Wen haben Sie über Ihre Rettungsmission informiert?“

Boerne hatte wenigstens den Anstand, ein wenig betreten auszusehen. „Ich bin möglicherweise etwas überhastet aufgebrochen … Ich wußte ja nicht, wie schlimm es ist.“

Um so wichtiger wäre es gewesen, die Kollegen zu alarmieren, dachte Thiel. Aber weil Boerne so aussah, als hätte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht, hielt er lieber den Mund.

„Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich passiert?“ fragte Boerne, während er den Wagen anließ und losfuhr. Worauf Thiel die ganze Geschichte erzählte samt Wildsau und verlorenem Schlüssel.

„Ich hoffe bloß, Sie haben Ihre Adresse nicht auch noch auf dem Schlüsselbund stehen“ sagte Boerne streng, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Den findet doch kein Schwein.“

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie stark der Stadtwald frequentiert ist: Jogger, Spaziergänger, Pilzesammler, Ornithologen –“

„Was?“

„Vogelkundler.“

„Na die schauen ja wohl nach oben.“

Sie mußten beide lachen. Und dann lehnte Thiel seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe und schloß die Augen wieder. War ja jetzt auch alles egal. Hauptsache, Boerne hatte ihn gefunden. Boerne drehte die Heizung hoch.

Bis sie zuhause waren, war schon fast alles wieder weggetrocknet.

So gut wie in dieser Nacht hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Bis ihn morgens um fünf ein Anruf seines Vaters weckte.

„Sag mal, wo steckst du überhaupt! Ich bin hier bei deinem Auto und hier ist weit und breit niemand! Hier liegt nur dein Schlüssel!“

Oh.

 

* Fin *


End file.
